The Best Gift
by inuyashaloverr
Summary: For My Onna, Merry Christmas. It is said that music sooths the savage beast, but what of the soul. On a holiday, a certain Hanyou reflects back on his, and sees all as ... 'The Best Gift'. Music Inu is playing... Angel - Jim Brickman


-1

You could call this a songfic, but its all instrumentals. The music below is what Inu is to be playing, as also my inspiration in help to write it. Enjoy!

Angel Eyes - Jim Brickman

All I ever Want - Jim Brickman

Mood Music - Jim Brickman

Love - George Winston

Alone - George Winston

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Music echoed through the room as the keys of a piano played a melancholy tune. The keys were pressed in a precise rhythm. As the melody continued, the player thought back on his life and the things that had transpired to bring him to where he was now.

He had often wondered, in earlier years, how things would be in the end. But he never allowed himself to think anything like this would happen. Ears twitching, keys played ever so slowly as he continued to make the music he knew by heart.

He wasn't the composer, but he'd known her well.

Often, living a long time could do things to a person, but he was no ordinary person. Those he ran with in his youth always came to the forefront of his mind at times like these, times when he allowed the music to consume him and flow unrestricted from deep inside.

They were no gang, as some may have suggested. They were a union of souls; they were pack. They watched after each other, took care of one another, were always there for one another; even when one was too strong willed and bullheaded for his own good.

The pianist chuckled to himself, lightly, a small smile surfacing.

He liked to think he was the strongest back then, but now he knew differently. Physically, he might have been the strongest, but that's as far as that went.

They were all strong, he came to realize soon enough, and each and every one showed it in everything they did. He may have been the oldest amongst them as well, but he was by no means the wisest.

Fond memories of a certain lecher entered his mind; recalling the look of pure bliss and a red hand print on his friends face for all his efforts, he chuckled to himself once more. His fingers danced across the ebony and ivory keys.

At this point, the tempo picked up speed, with his eyes closed ears perked, he could feel the music flowing through his body and into the instrument before him.

He was told he was a natural at playing the piano. He surmised that yes, maybe he was…he was his mother's son after all. She was the first one that taught him many things, but even with his young mind, at the time, he could still recall them all, music being one.

Trust was one of her lessons as well, but it was hard to follow that one. The only one he could trust was himself.

Then came another, but that trust almost proved fatal.

Ears laid back, his fingers slowed as another tune, another melody, came to mind. Being frustrated brought out things in him that he'd learned to channel in a different way, hence his current activity.

The melody took a smoother turn, his mood easing and making his ears rise as his thoughts wandered a bit more. He'd loved and lost a lot in his long life and imagined that was how life was: loving and losing, coming and going. Just as seasons changed, so did life.

Keeping a steady tempo with his melody to reflect his mood, he began to feel more of his soul being drawn to the sounds coming from the baby grand before him.

How he loved to play; he could feel his true self more when he played.

Returning to his thoughts of the past, he remembered his pack and their antics. Shaking his head, he glanced down at his hands as he continued to play, a small smile stealing over his lips.

With memories of the lecher came memories of the female warrior. Strong. Proud. Brave. Those were just a few of the words that described her. She was a tough woman… one of the toughest he'd ever met; she would have to be to put up with the lech. But like him, she wore her heart on her sleeve and it was something no one could do anything about.

And then there was her kin.

He had almost saved him. Almost. But almost doesn't count. Well, only in horseshoes and hand grenades, or so he was told.

In the end, the young boy made his own choice and did what he thought he had to. But no one expected the young boy to be saved by someone he himself had had feelings for at one time, so long ago. So after being given a reprieve of sorts, the female warrior was eternally grateful.

She had her brother back.

His fingers slowed to a crawl, the tune returning to its melancholy feel. He felt leaden, but thankfully, his playing often eased the moments of dejection in his soul.

Memories flew once again, taking him to the smallest of his pack. 'Magic was his game, and he did it well', he mused. 'And was irritating as hell,' he thought with a smile and another chuckle.

The music changed once more, flooding his mind and heart. He could almost feel the electricity flowing through him as he moved to the melody, his proud ears perking again as his long silver hair flowed softly, swishing across broad shoulders and down a lean back.

In his mind's eyes, he could see her; the one he couldn't live without, as plain as day.

She was a warrior as well, though she differed from the aforementioned one in his pack. Strong willed and just as stubborn as himself, he saw her and had come to love her. 'Then again,' he mused, 'almost everyone that came in contact with her felt the same way.'

Ears twitching slightly, the melody changed as his fingers hit the keys harder. The image of someone he would have loved to rip apart came to mind, but alas, he'd known him too well to harbor a fear of him hurting her. 'Damned mangy wolf!'

He forced his mind to let it go and the harmony continued its course, rhythmically, hypnotically, bringing with it a peace he hadn't known existed until her. Once again she stood before him, smiling that secret smile of hers like she knew something he didn't.

She was his light, his other half. That part of him that had been missing for so long he forgot it even existed. And as her image continued to stand there, smiling at him, he returned the affection with his music as it became sweet and tender.

He couldn't live without her, he'd come to realize. He'd known it for some time, but refused to acknowledge it, until he'd nearly lost her.

'The thing about a dream is that it's only a fantasy', he thought, 'but when it becomes real, it's no longer just a fantasy but reality.'

As the music poured from his soul, he continued to smile. Her image was consuming his entire being, and why wouldn't it? He'd wait for so long….

Too damned long in his opinion!

He was told that all would end as it should and he couldn't help thinking that it had.  
With his pack gathered, a wish was made.

And although no one knew what the others had wished for, they all knew it was for the best in the long run. But no wish was without a price, or was it?

"You're amazing, did you know?"

Startled from his musing, he looked up. His dream, his fantasy stood there, leaning against the door-frame of his music room, offering bright, blue eyes, a seductive smile.  
He smiled back. 'Kagome.'

The young raven-haired woman slowly crossed the room, stopping at the baby grand to watch her husband play.

She'd been listening to her mate for some time now, but she couldn't help herself; she'd always been drawn to his playing. Then again, she'd always been drawn to him, and just being in his presence brought peace to her own soul.

She smiled at him, her soulmate, her InuYasha, and had the distinct feeling that he had a secret of some sort. 'But I suppose we both have some... I can't possibly tell you how much I love you.'

Deep amber stared into bright blue and they instantly lost themselves in each other.

His music and eyes continued to hold her enthralled and she whispered, "You're amazing," again.

"Absolutely," came his seductive reply.

Her small hands rested upon the piano as she gave a simple nod as she giggled. 'Nope, nothing conceited about him,' she thought, but he knew she loved his playing just about as much as he did.

"Is it time?" he asked, his tone still low and sensual.

A shiver went up her spine and her face flushed. 'Kami, I love his playing; he knows just how to get to me.' She gave a slight nod as she watched his smirk reappear.

The music slowed to a stop and he eased his hands away from the baby grand, shutting the lid with a quiet snap. Amber eyes rose to meet deep blue and he held out his hand.

She smiled, her cheeks a lovely shade of pink as she placed her tiny hand in his larger one. A moment later she was pulled onto a warm lap. 

It was one of her favorite places to be.

The couple became oblivious to everything but each other.

"Everyone is here I take it?" InuYasha asked as he nipped her ear.

She was having a bit of a hard time. 'Why did I come in here again?' Clearing her throat, Kagome attempted to pull away, but strong arms held her in place as he awaited her reply.

"Ahem…" Kagome tried to get her mate's attention, but she was failing miserably as her own thoughts unraveled under his ministrations.

"Yes, woman… you were saying?" InuYasha asked between nibbles. 'It's gettin' very hard to concentrate, and is it gettin' hot in here?'

Kagome was having it rough as well. She couldn't decide what she liked better, those talented hands or his equally talented tongue. "Yes, everyone's here", she whimpered.

Pulling back to look at his beautiful wife, he had to chuckle. 'After all this time I still have it.'

"Everyone's here, and I'm starving," she said a bit louder.

Allowing her to slip off of his lap, he held her hand as they exited the music room. It was a festive evening, and they had guests waiting.

Closing the door behind him, InuYasha brought Kagome to his side as the sounds of talking and laughter met their ears. "We will pick up where we left off later," he whispered in her ear, enjoying the way she trembled with anticipation.

"I'm going to hold you to that", she whispered back with a smile.

There, in the great room of the large home, gathered their extended family. His brother, Sesshomaru, and his mate, Rin, stood beside a large and beautifully decorated Christmas tree. 'Even the jackass came,' he noted with a chuckle. Then InuYasha's head turned, his eyes stopping on the fresh snow that fell outside the window. 'It's about time.' In his opinion, it wasn't Christmas if it wasn't white outside.

Family, old and new friends… everyone was there and it brought the old pack to mind.  
After all was said and done, the humans of the pack were granted the life spans of the demons and some moved to America, which was where they were now. It was nice to have everyone together again for the holiday.

No one ever spoke of the "wish", and none were going to look a gift horse in the mouth, either, as the saying went. They all simply thanked the Kami for what was granted to them and left it at that.

Looking at the faces that surrounded him, InuYasha silently gave the Kami their due for all that he'd been given; even grateful for the lecher copping a feel from his long-time wife.

As InuYasha looked to all gathered, his gift of family... this by far was the best gift he could have ever received and he relished it each and every day.

The hanyou who was once an outcast turned and wrapped strong, warm arms around his chosen one. The one who was his light, his heart, his soul. "I love you, Kagome," he whispered, leaning in to brush her lips with his own. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
